


she judges him.

by panther



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey leads him to his mother. He has no idea what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she judges him.

Rey leads him off the ship and has no idea what she is doing. Leia can't begin to breathe. Memories flash across her mind. Then guilt. Ben. He _is_ Han's son but then he could be something else. That might be why Ben fell so far. She cannot begin to think. 

She is them. There is no other explanation. 

They both make it their duty to hide her from Ben but there is a connection they cannot begin to underside. The more they think to protect Rey the more they think of how they failed to protect Ben. 

She says she will find him. They cannot say a single thing. 


End file.
